The present invention relates to a reversible 2-phase electric motor with variable speed control.
In order to perform reversible variable-speed control of electric motors, it is conventional to use a thyristor-controlled brushless motor and a variable-voltage variable-frequency power supply. However, the main circuits and the control circuits of such apparatuses are complicated and costly.